


Gladnis Week – Day 1: Sick-Fic

by AnubisBride



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio treat Ignis, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, Gladnis fluff, M/M, Treat, brotherhood era, guest appearance Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisBride/pseuds/AnubisBride
Summary: Ignis does not want to admit that he is ill. Gladio wants to take care of him





	Gladnis Week – Day 1: Sick-Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english language (I'm not a native speaker, so sorry ^^')   
> Thank you to Kira for the beta read <3

**Gladnis Week – Day 1: Sick-Fic**

 

 

It was Monday, 11 am.

Ignis left the first meeting for the day – his third appointment today, afterwards drove Noctis to school and canceled his 5 pm appointment. He stifled a sneeze – getting sick was not an option!

He sighed. Of course it had not been the best idea to follow Gladiolus in the pool in his garden – it was April and too cold to go swimming …!

But they had the home for themselves – Clarus and Iris had gone out and Jared had taken a day off. So he couldn't resist Gladiolus who was completely naked in the pool. Sitting in the warm pool on Gladiolus lap, kissing each other was such a good feeling and the consequences hadn't interested him in this moment. How could he be so stupid?!

He didn't manage to hold back the next sneeze.

“Bless you”, Gladiolus Voice, “Are you alright, Iggy?”

“Yes, I am”, a lie, “What about you?”

“Excellent”, Gladiolus smiled, looked around them but they're alone, “Now that you're here.”

Ignis smiled back.

“Do you have any plans for lunch?”, Gladiolus asked.

“Of course, Gladio, WE have”, the adviser answered, “I hope you haven't forgotten it.”

“Of course not!”, the shield sounded shocked, “How could I forget lunch with my love?!”

“You have no idea, haven't you?”, the dark blonde sighed.

“I'm sorry. When did we talk about it?”, the brunette asked quietly.

“Yesterday”, Ignis' short answer.

“Oh”, his boyfriend sighed, “I guess there were things yesterday, I paid more attention to.” – he

smiled dirty – “Your naked body for example.”

Ignis rolled his eyes.

“We will talk about it during breakfast”, the adviser crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Shiva, I'm sorry”, Gladiolus put his arms around his love and gave him a hug, “I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm a bad boyfriend.”

“Yes you are”, Ignis agreed, knowing well that Gladiolus didn't want to hear a confirmation, “We wanted to go out and eat at Manducare Sanus.”

“And that's why I forgot it – vegetables and no meat”, Gladiolus said.

“Please, Gladio. You sound like Noct”, Ignis grumbled and sneezed again.

“Are you sure you're alright?”, worry in Gladiolus' voice.

“As I told you; yes I am”, Ignis answered – he HAD to be healthy! He didn't allow himself to get ill.

The Shield put his hand on Ignis' forehead.

“Damn, Iggy!”, he stopped, “You're hot – and not in a good way …!”

“I'm not!”, Ignis insisted.

“You have a fever – I'm pretty sure!”

“Gladio, I do not!”, Ignis started his protest but Gladiolus took him bridal style on his arms, “Gladio!” – not caring about Ignis' protest – “Gladiolus Amicitia!”

“We're going to the infirmary – and if you're healthy, we go where ever you want to”, the older man stated, Ignis sighed. Of course he was not healthy at the moment.

“And what do we do if I'm not healthy?”, the younger one crossed his arms in front of the chest.

“Of course I will have to take care of you,” Gladiolus smiled.

“Gla- …!”, Ignis started but a Glaive crossed their way and a broad grin lay on his lips.

“Good morning”, he greeted out of courtesy – Ignis hoped.

“Moning Nyx”, Gladiolus smiled – of course Gladiolus knew everyone.

“What are you doing?”, the Glaive called Nyx cocked his head.

“I'm taking Ignis to the infirmary”, the young shield smiled, “Whether he likes it or not.”

“ _Gladio!_ ”, Ignis' voice in anger.

“You see?”, he didn't care about his boyfriend's opinion.

“So … have some fun”, Nyx answered then he left in the next corridor.

“Was that necessary?”, Ignis grumbled.

“That I told Nyx or that I carry you?”, Gladiolus smiled lovely.

“Both”, Ignis still seemed offended.

“Look. I love you; I really, really love you, Ignis”, the older one started, “That's the reason why I'm worried about you. And if you sneeze and have a hot temperature I want to check how bad your state really is. That's why I'm bringing you to the infirmary – okay?” – Ignis didn't answer – “So

please, let me take care of you.”

A sigh left the adviser's lips.

“Thank you, Iggy”, Gladiolus gave Ignis a kiss behind his ear and put him down on his feed – they had reached the elevator and Ignis pushed the button to call it.

 

They arrived at the infirmary.

Ignis was examined and of course he was diagnosed with a virus and a fever. The doctor gave him medication and prescribed strict bed rest – Gladiolus was visibly happy, which made Ignis sigh.

“So … you're right”, the dark blonde started, “I'm sick, I have to go to my bed and …!”

“No”, Gladiolus stopped him, “Or yes … of course we can go to your flat. But you didn't forget my

treat, did you?”

“I … thank you Gladio. But I only need to rest”, Ignis answered.

“Rest under my supervision”, Gladiolus finished. And Ignis knew he had no chance against him.

They left the infirmary and started the way to the underground car park where both of their cars were parked.

“Your place or mine?”, Ignis asked carefully.

“I think we should take a stop at your apartment, you get some new clothes for you and we drive home”, Gladiolus made a plan, “Iris is in school, dad is with the king and Jared will cook a delicious soup.”

Ignis nodded. He would not have a chance to protest anyway.

“As you wish”, the younger one said, “But what about Noct? Someone has to bring him back from school to his apartment.”

“The prince is old enough to go home – alone”, Gladiolus rolled his eyes, “I know his way – nothing dangerous there. The only thing would be the gaming center.”

 

After a little stop in Ignis apartment he and Gladiolus drove to the Amicitia Mansion. Gladiolus asked for a good soup for a sick Ignis and Jared promised to cook one in a fast way.

Wearing his pyjama Ignis lay down in Gladiolus' bed – the older one had him still covered and given him a good night kiss but now that they were alone, Ignis wanted more than “just” a good night kiss. And Gladiolus was not averse.

“I love you”, Ignis smile between two kisses.

“I know. And I love you, too”, Gladiolus smiled back, “And that's why you're here – so I can treat you and I don't have to be worried about you.” – he kissed the dark blonde hair – “And now you close your eyes and sleep for a while – I'll wake you up when your soup is ready.”

“Gladio, you don't need …!”, Ignis started but Gladiolus didn't let him finish, “Oh, I have to. Otherwise, I will lay down next to you until I'm sure that you've fallen asleep!”

“Is that an offer? I wouldn't mind it”, the younger one smiled innocently, receiving a dirty smile as an answer from Gladiolus, “And I …!” – a sneeze stopped him.

“Bless you”, Gladiolus started, “I think you need more than a soup.”

“I need an end of this cold”, Ignis said with rolled eyes.

“First of all, we should bring your fever down,” Gladiolus smiles, “And after that your cold. Did you take your medicine?”

“Of course”, the adviser grumbled.

“Good! So close your eyes, I'll be back soon”, the shield said and left the room, went to the kitchen looking for Jared and the soup.

As Ignis woke up he felt warm – very, heavily warm. Slowly he opened his eyes, looked at the white wall but felt the arms around his body.

“Gladio?”, he mumbled sleepily.

“Hmm?”, Gladiolus answered mumbling, “You're awake, Iggy? How do you feel?”

“Warm”, the only answer in Ignis mind.

“If you sweat, you sweat all of your fever and virus away”, the shield mumbled.

“Gladio, I'm even cooked”, Ignis said.

“Oh … Oooooooooh …! My apologies!”, he left Ignis, “You need to drink something.”

Ignis turned around, saw the bottle of water in Gladiolus' hand and took it.

It knocked on Gladiolus' door, the older one opened it and took a tablet from Jared. He thanked the old men and closed the door behind him.

“I hope you're hungry,” Gladiolus grinned serving the soup, “It smells very good.”

“What … what kind of soup is it?” Ignis asked politely.

“The healthy one with everything that gets you well – which means everything that Noct doesn't like”, die bigger one laughed, gave Ignis the soup and a spoon.

“Smells good”, he smiled.

“What else did I tell you”, Gladiolus took a plate for himself.

After the soup, Ignis layed back in the bed. He really liked that place – mostly with Gladiolus on his side. But today he wanted to be left in bed and with his sickness, too.

Gladiolus came back to his room, bringing dessert with him.

“Ice cream?”, he smiled, “Your favorite one.”

“Astrals sends you to me”, Ignis sighed lovely, “Thank you, Gladio.”

“Everything for you, my love”, he gave a kiss on Ignis' forehead and handed him the dessert, “And what is better than the favorite ice cream?”

“You?” Ignis smiled, “Oh, I have to correct myself: You inside of me while you're driving me crazy and making me cum.”

Gladiolus grinned as dirty as he could.

“Everything you want”, the shield started, “If you want it, you get it.”

Ignis sighed and shook his head.

“We shouldn't do that as long I have a fever”, he said, “And the cold.”

“Oh I would fuck your could out of you – if I could”, Gladiolus shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't think that this is even possible,” the dark blonde answered.

“Wanna try?”, Gladiolus grinned as he ate the last spoon of his ice cream.

“I …!”, Ignis started and went silent. He wouldn't be averse but after the pool, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

“Yes, we should try it another time”, Gladiolus sighed.

“That's not the point, you know”, the adviser started, “I got the cold in the pool.”

“Naaaaaawwwwwww...!”, the shield mumbled, “Why you and not me?”

“Because your body is used to being half naked most of the time … everywhere”, the smaller one

answered, “Mine is not.”

“You could start”, a bright smile Gladiolus' lips.

“Absolutly not!” Ignis stroke his head.

“But if it is my fault, I really have to treat you”, Gladiolus started, stood up and left the room. Ignis looked confused.

“Gladio?!”, he started but no answer, “Gladio?” – he sighed.

But Gladiolus didn't answer or come back.

 

After more than 10 minutes Gladiolus returned to his room, smiling.

“Got a suprise for you”, he smiled, stood in front of the bed and reached out his hand to Ignis, “A

well-tread surprise.”

Not sure if it really was, Ignis took Gladiolus hand and stood up.

“Did I tell you that I love you?”, the shield smiled.

“Yes, you did”, Ignis smiled back, “But I'm never tired of hearing it so please continue.”

“Ignis Scientia, you are the smartest, most beautiful, pretty, and handsome person I've ever met”, Gladiolus started with a hand-kiss, “And I will never grow tired of confessing my love to you.” – he

lie his arms around Ignis – “I love you, Iggy.”

Ignis smiled but before he could answer to these beautiful words Gladiolus invaded his lips, kissed him soft until his tongue reached Ignis'. Ignis kissed him back answered the French kiss. He literary felt how he lost the ground – because Gladiolus picked him up in his arms.

“Now you get your little surprise”, the older one smiled, “Ready?”

Ignis wanted to stop him – he wasn't pretty sure, if he was ready. But Gladiolus didn't wait for the answer and took his love to the bathroom.

“I made a special bath for you”, the taller man smiled, “So you have to enjoy it and get well soon.”

“Thank you”, Ignis smiled.

“Naaaah!”, Gladiolus grinned, “That's just the beginning. After that you will get my favorite hoodie and my favorite sweatpants – for feeling very comfortable and having a good sleep with a beautiful dream.” – he took Ignis on his own feet – “And during that time I take care of Noct. Bring him from school to the gym and start a little training with him. And of course I take him home after that.”

“Gladio, you can't. I'm sorry”, Ignis stopped his boyfriend, “Noctis has an appointment after school. He has to go to his dance lesson at 4pm – nobody has a chance with Mrs Piper when he comes late.”

“Except me – you remember?”, Gladiolus grinned, Ignis sighed, “I'll bring him to his lessons – in time.”

“Okay”, Ignis wasn't happy, “You should.”

“I promise”, Gladiolus smiled, kissed Ignis' lips, “And now you have to take your clothes off, please.”

“That's the moment you waited for, haven't you?”, Ignis rolled his eyes but took off his glasses.

“A little bit? … Maybe?”, Gladiolus smiled, waiting for Ignis to continue.

 

The water was hot – in a good way and Ignis really liked the smell of the herbs inside. Slowly he got in the tub, enjoyed the hot water and closed his eyes.

“Good?”, Gladiolus asked silently.

“Next to perfect”, Ignis smiled, the eyes closed.

“Should I make it perfect?”, Gladiolus asked friendly.

“Try it”, Ignis started, but as he felt Gladiolus hands on his shoulders he couldn't stop himself moaning, “Shiva! Gladio, it's perfect.” – he enjoyed the massage – “Did I tell you, that I love you? For the things you do, for the way you are and for being mine.”

Gladiolus laughed. But Ignis loved the lovely sound of it. He heared Gladiolus didn't laugh about him, he laughed because he was embarrassed. And Ignis loved it.

After the bath and the massage, wearing Gladiolus clothes – Ignis wouldn't say it, but both knew he loved it – Gladiolus brought the adviser to bed, sat next to him and waited until the younger one had fallen asleep. Then Gladiolus had to hurry to take care of Noctis picking him up at school.

 

As Ignis opened his eyes, Gladiolus sat on the other side of his bed, reading his book.

“Hey”, Ignis smiled.

“Hey”, Gladiolus smiled back, “How are you?”

“Pretty well”, Ignis said, “What about Noct?”

“Home after a successful lesson”, Gladiolus grinned, “I told him, you're not able to bring him to Mrs Piper. He didn't say it, but he's worried about you.”

Ignis sighed.

“Hey, stop sighing every time – that makes you older than you are”, the shield made a hand move,

“You know? Get well soon and Noct and me have no reason to get worried.”

“I do my best”, Ignis nodded.

“I know – your fever is on the best way to disappear,” Gladiolus said with a look to the desk.

“You …!”, Ignis saw the list with time and temperature.

“Was not easy to check your temperature and not wake you up”, he said.

“You are an Angel, did you know?”, Ignis smiled.

“My mum told me”, Gladiolus, “But it's an honor, to hear it from you, too.”

The older one stood up.

“Hungry? I'll get some soup”, Gladiolus smiled, “Stay as sweet as you are.”

He left the room leaving Ignis in bed. But he came back with two big bowls of soup.

“Dinner for my beloved, ill Iggy”, Gladiolus said, gave one bowl to Ignis and sat himself back on the bed.

“Thank you”, Ignis smiled, took a spoon and mumbled a “Delicious!”.

 

After Dinner Gladiolus brought the bowls downstairs and came back with a smile.

“Dad is back from the Citadel”, Gladiolus started, “I told him that I'm treating you. He said he hopes you will get well soon.”

“So?”, Ignis raised his eyebrow, “And will you tell me the next step of your plan?”

“Naaah, the next step is easy. You will love it,” Gladiolus grinned and took of his shirt and trousers, “I'm going to bed with you and give you all my love.”

And with that words the shield – only wearing his Boxershorts – lift the coverlet and lay down next to Ignis in the bed.

“You will still be infected”, Ignis murmured softly.

“No, I only help you to get well,” Gladiolus smiled and set a kiss on Ignis forehead, “Good night, love of my life.”

 

And so Gladiolus pulled Ignis into his arms and stroke his head until the younger one fell asleep.

 

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :3   
> And thank you for read <3


End file.
